This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Internal combustion engines (“ICEs”) typically draw ambient air into a combustion chamber where the air and a fuel are compressed by a compression device, such as a piston-cylinder for example, and ignited to cause combustion of the air-fuel mixture. The combustion gases generally expand to do work on the compression device, such as moving the piston to drive a crankshaft for example. The combustion gases are typically then expelled from the combustion chamber through an exhaust of the ICE. Combustion of the fuel in the ICE, such as diesel, gasoline, ethanol, or natural gas for example, typically results in emissions being released from the exhaust, such as NOx and particulate matter (e.g. soot).
An exhaust gas after-treatment system, for example including a catalytic converter such as a three-way catalyst (TWC), may be used to convert the primary pollutants in exhaust gas from automobiles into carbon dioxide, water and nitrogen. Catalytic converters contain material which store and release oxygen (O2) to aid the conversion. The O2 storage capacity (OSC) of a catalytic converter is a measure of its ability to reduce the negative effects of rich/lean oscillations in the exhaust gas composition through catalyzing a redox (oxidation or reduction) reaction.